


A Stay at the Leville

by Procrastynol



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastynol/pseuds/Procrastynol
Summary: Two short stories detailing a stay at the Leville.Noctis and Prompto indulge in some frosty pillow talk. Meanwhile, Gladiolus and Ignis get steamy in the kitchen.- - -Prompt fill for FFXV Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	1. A Night at the Leville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikuKingdomHearts3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/gifts).



> My dear giftee, you have been behaving very well in an utterly horrible year, and you shall be rewarded accordingly! Since I couldn’t decide for which of your requested ships I wanted to write, I did one for Promptis AND one for Gladnis, dedicating one chapter to each.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and forgive me for not including Ravus, but if you want to, you can imagine him sitting somewhere in the middle of Zegnautus Keep, munching aggressively on a Christmas cookie. 😉 Happy holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hogs the blankets. Prompto sets out to take revenge.

* * *

Prompto wakes because he feels cold. Which is odd – feeling cold is something he is used to.

He blinks drowsily and rolls over, fishing for his phone on the nightstand. It feels like the sun is exploding right in front of his eyes when the display lights up, eliciting a quiet groan from him. Worse than the light is only the time: a quarter past four. Even when he goes for a run, Prompto doesn’t wake that early.

So why is he awake?

The answer is found quickly, despite Prompto’s mind being hazy and heavy with sleep. He is cold, borderline frozen, and pretty sure his toes are already a lost cause. And the reason for this is merrily dozing next to him: Noctis is wrapped up in both of their blankets on the other side of the bed, innocently sleeping his troubles away.

Prompto stares at his friend in the half-dark, his usually spiky hair mussed, nothing but a shock of black peeking out from beneath the blanket. Two blankets. He groans and rubs his freezing arms. They have paid a small fortune for this hotel room, for this amazingly soft bed and the expensive duvets. Prompto had to look death in the eye (literally!) to get this room as a reward, and there is no way he is going to let Noctis ruin this.

Sadly, the prince doesn’t react when he kicks him. Not even after doing it three times in a row. Prompto gives another annoyed groan, and then he wiggles his fingers beneath a corner of the blankets.

“Noct, buddy, stop hogging all the blankets!” he hisses and starts pulling.

That finally seems to provoke a response, although it is probably a bit of a stretch to consider a sleepy moan a response. A moment later, Noctis turns away, burying his face in the pillows. Prompto’s hand slips away and he bounces back onto the mattress with a dull sound. He peers at Noctis through the darkness, trying to pierce him with his glares. When Prompto realises that this is not going to help him, he sits down cross-legged on his side of the bed, a thoughtful frown on his face. It soon turns into a malicious grin. Time to change the tune.

A little later, Noctis gives a drowsy groan.

He has been trying very hard to ignore the constant soft punches against his various body parts, hoping that Gladio will just give up trying to wake him if he simply pretends to be dead. However, his bodyguard obviously is a lot more enduring than the Prince gives him credit for. But just as Noctis is slowly roused from his dreams, barely awake enough to be conscious, the torture seems to stop. He squeezes his eyes shut, thinking hard for a moment, mind still foggy from sleeping. Then he decides to go along with his genius plan of playing dead, hoping to coax another hour of sleep from his retainers. He snuggles back into the bed, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

Just a second later, something cold as ice is pressed against his neck and he startles, barely biting back the undignified yelp that rises in his throat.

“What the hell?!” Noctis hisses and starts wriggling free from his cocoon of blankets.

When he blinks his eyes open, the world is very dark around him. But Noctis knows the face in front of him well enough to recognise it even in the darkness.

“Good morning, your Highness,” Prompto grins at him.

Noctis looks surprised, still trying to free himself from the sea of blankets. That, however, is not the only thing keeping him from moving: Prompto is pretty much wrapped around him. Slowly Noctis’s sleep-addled brain connects the cold he is trying to wiggle away from with Prompto’s fingers folded behind his neck. The Prince groans, shoving him away by the shoulders.

“The heck are you doing?”

Prompto grins broadly, and instead of letting go, he snuggles even closer. His arms wrap around Noctis’ chest and he drapes one leg over his hip, forcing a gasp from him when their bare knees touch. He feels as cold as ice, even through the fabric of his faded chocobo shirt and the cool, smooth–

The cool, smooth leather?!

“I’m cold,” Prompto declares matter-of-factly.

“Are you wearing _my_ jacket?”

Prompto obviously is, at least judging from his cheeky grin. It’s hard to make out much else in the darkness, but Noctis definitely recognises his own jacket. It still carries the scent of smoke and ash from their heated encounter with the Dread Behemoth yesterday. Although that scent might also be a souvenir from that one time he almost fell down the slopes of Mount Ravatogh; it is a bit hard to distinguish, frankly.

“Why are you wearing my jacket?” Noctis asks. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“It’s about half past four, if you need to know,” Prompto replies and buries his nose against his chest. “And I’m wearing your jacket because you stole my blanket and now I’m cold.”

“I did not ‘steal’ your blanket,” Noctis protests.

“Look around, buddy,” Prompto makes a vague gesture. “My Prince, gaze upon your vast realm that is this mattress – dost thou see any other blanket aside from the two wrapped around the both of us?”

For a second, said prince truly is tempted to try his luck and ‘gaze over his vast realm’, but the way Prompto presses his body against Noctis is rather distracting – and that constant wriggling, is he doing it on purpose?!

“Bullshit,” Noctis says.

The next moment he shudders like someone had thrown him right out into the snow with nothing but his underwear on.

“You’re the reason I’m cold. And awake,” Prompto huffs and continues to tuck his ridiculously cold feet in between Noctis’ calves. “Deal with it, Noct. What are you gonna do about it?”

Meaning they are both awake now. Awake _and_ cold. Living the dream.

Grumpily, Noctis closes his arms around Prompto and hugs him back. Already, Prompto starts chattering like he usually does. The next thing he’ll do is ask him to play _King’s Knight_ together. Noctis does not feel mentally or emotionally equipped to suffer through this. Not at half past four in the morning, and not with Prompto’s freezing toes squeezed between his calves.

“Can I go back to sleep if I give you a kiss?” he whines, really wanting nothing more than to fall asleep again before either Ignis or Gladio comes and throws them out of bed.

Prompto tilts his head, pretending to think about the offer with a telling smile on his face. Finally, he gives a nod. The sheets rustle as he slides up slowly, resting his head next to Noctis’ on the pillow, the tips of their cold noses brushing against each other.

“It has to be a good one, though,” he says with a sly grin.

Noctis gives an annoyed noise, then he leans forward and brushes his lips against Prompto’s. Unlike the rest of him, his lips are warm and soft, and the feeling of his mouth against Noctis’ never fails to make warmth rise in his chest. Which is nice, considering that Prompto’s cold fingers are currently playing with the hem of his shirt, occasionally brushing against the skin beneath. Eventually, he let’s go, sliding them up along Noctis’ body to tangle them in his hair instead. It is a tiny thing, but the way he does it feels so uniquely _Prompto_ that it makes Noctis’ heart flutter in his chest.

Moments like these are what make a part of him grateful for everything, despite the world having gone to shit. The time they get to spend together on the road. The way they hold each other up when things are bad. Not having to marry someone else.

Noctis pulls back and looks at Prompto’s face in the dark, narrowing his eyes to make out his expression. He smiles, the same little smile he had on his face the day they met again in high school. It’s beautiful.

“Good enough?” Noctis asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Solid 7.5,” Prompto says, still smiling.

Noctis splutters, smacking one hand against Prompto’s chest. They both chuckle quietly, their laughter muffled by the blankets.

“Sleep?” Noctis asks then, his hand searching for Prompto’s between the layers of blankets.

“Sleep,” Prompto agrees, entangling their fingers.

They snuggle back underneath the covers, both blankets wrapped tightly around them. Prompto clings to Noctis, smiling as he presses their entwined hands to his chest.

“Love you, Noct,” he murmurs quietly.

The Prince smiles, his eyes wandering sleepily over his jacket around Prompto’s shoulders.

“…love you too, Prompto,” he says, and then they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only realised there is no royal suite available in Lestallum after I had finished writing this. Let’s just pretend there is, okay? 😉
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter [@procrastynol](https://twitter.com/procrastynol) or find me on [Tumblr](https://procrastynol.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! 😊🖤


	2. A Morning at the Leville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is preparing breakfast and Gladio is hopelessly enamoured.

* * *

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning.”

Ignis turns his head slightly so Gladio can give him a peck to the cheek while he is preparing breakfast. His stubble brushes against his face and Ignis smiles, but when a drop of water falls from Gladio’s still damp hair and embarks on an epic quest down the back of Ignis’ neck, he pulls away quickly.

“You’re wet.”

“Aw, come on,” Gladio teases and rests his chin on Ignis’ shoulder while he snakes his hands around his waist. “I took a shower just for you.”

“For me?” Ignis asks sceptically as he flips a pancake in the pan.

“Mh,” Gladio makes. “Did you see the shower? It’s got massage nozzles.”

“Meaning you actually took a shower so you could try them out.”

“No,” Gladio protests.

He doesn’t even try to make the lie sound convincing. Ignis rolls his eyes. Fondly.

“I did it because I just came back from an early morning run and you don’t appreciate me being smelly.”

Gladio says the world ‘smelly’ in an almost childish manner.

“Mh, smelly Amicitias. Is that one of the specialities they sell at the food stalls down at the market?” Ignis asks mockingly.

Gladio gives a low chuckle, pulling him closer by the hip.

“Yup,” he murmurs against Ignis’ jaw. “You should try it. It’s delicious.”

Ignis laughs quietly, putting the pancake on a plate and reaching for the jug with the batter.

“Actually,” he says while pouring a new pancake into the pan, “I think I already did.”

“So?” Gladio asks, placing a short peck against his temple. “What’s your verdict?”

“Acceptable.”

“Aw, come on. Just acceptable?”

“I’ve surely had worse,” Ignis teases, turning his head around far enough to exchange a telling look with Gladio. “Definitely never had someone as handsome before.”

“Smooth talker,” Gladio says and leans in for a kiss.

“I learn from the best,” Ignis replies after pulling back.

Then he turns his attention to the pancake sizzling in the pan.

“Need me to help you with anything?” Gladio asks, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder again.

“No, I’ll be done in a minute,” Ignis tilts his head. “See if you can get his Highness to grace us with his presence for breakfast.”

“Still asleep?” Gladio growls. “Spoiled brat.”

“I think I heard some chattering a while ago,” Ignis says. “Let them enjoy their morning. This suite has cost us a fortune.”

After having dealt with nothing less than a Dread Behemoth the day before, Ignis had been more than willing to allow Noctis to splurge a little upon their return to Lestallum, buying too many different skewers from the famous food stalls included. Half of their dinner still lies on the suite’s kitchen counter, wrapped up in cheap plastic bags. Ignis has already thought up several ideas how to incorporate them in their packed lunches later.

Gladio squeezes his arms around Ignis’ waist once before he lets go and makes his way through the lounge and over to the other of the two bedrooms making up the suite. He keeps grumbling about Noctis being a princess and Prompto being a traitor for skipping out on their usually shared morning run, but there is no real anger behind his words.

Ignis listens to him knocking at the bedroom door, quickly followed by muffled complaints, a squeal, and the sound of pillows being thrown to the floor. A door falls shut and Gladio’s steps return. Ignis throws a look over his shoulder, watching Gladio as he leans against the counter with an expression that toes the line between sour and satisfied.

“And?” Ignis probes gently, turning his attention back to flipping the pancake.

“They’ll be coming in a second–”

As if on cue, Prompto breezes by, clothes and towel tucked beneath his arm.

“Just taking a shower, Iggy!”

He slips into the bathroom, locking the door, and soon the muffled sound of running water fills the suite.

“…and Noct?” Ignis asks, transferring the last pancake from the pan to the top of the pile.

Gladio rolls his eyes.

“Probably asleep again.”

“Let him,” Ignis says, putting the pan aside.

He turns the stove off and picks up the plate with the piled pancakes, carefully balancing them in one hand while he adjusts his glasses with the other. Gladio watches him, still leaning against the counter with crossed arms. There is a strange look to his eyes.

“We should have maple syrup somewhere,” Ignis points with his chin towards some grocery bags sitting on the counter. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

Gladio shrugs and trots over, ruffling through the bags until he finds the bottle Ignis bought the day before.

“Thank you,” Ignis says absent-mindedly when he brings it over to the kitchen table.

He is focused on plating breakfast. When he looks up from his work, Gladio is still watching him with an odd look that Ignis finds hard to decipher.

“What is wrong?” he asks, straightening his back.

“Nothing is,” Gladio shrugs.

All it takes is a questioningly raised eyebrow from Ignis before he crumbles. Gladio huffs and grabs Ignis’ hand, leading him out onto the balcony without a word. They lean against the railing, both of them looking over the plaza below while Gladio starts toying with Ignis’ hand between his own.

“Have a moment?” he finally says, as if they had just met coincidentally on this balcony atop Lestallum’s most luxurious accommodation.

“We’re already here,” Ignis points out, a smile curling his lips. “Talk to me.”

Gladio chuckles lowly in his chest.

“I just thought,” he sighs, threading their fingers together, “We should take a second to take this all in.”

“This?” Ignis gives a questioning frown. “…making breakfast?”

“Having a nice morning together. With pancakes and… just the two of us.”

Ignis tilts his head, pondering. Gladio’s hand feels warm against his own.

“It’s not something that happens often,” he agrees.

It never did, and with the open road as the only constant on their dangerous journey, it might not happen again for quite a while. Neither of them would have it any other way. Ignis and Gladio are sworn to the Crown, to Noctis, and this duty has shaped them into who they are. But sometimes, it also sits between them like a wedge, and with an unclear future it is easy to forget to take time and cherish the simple moments. The good ones.

Gladio seems to think along similar lines. Ignis can tell from the look they share. He rubs his thumb over Gladio’s knuckles, bringing their entwined hands to his lips so he can press a kiss against the back of Gladio’s hand.

“I love you,” he says the words against his skin.

“Love you more,” Gladio replies with a grin.

He leans in, one arm circling around Ignis while he presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. Ignis smiles and raises his hand, resting it against Gladio’s cheek. They gaze at each other until Ignis pulls him down for another kiss, finally tasting the smile on his lips.

“Can I say something silly?” Gladio ask when they part, clasping Ignis hand.

“You usually don’t ask,” Ignis teases, squeezing his hand. “Why start now?”

They both snicker, Gladio rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

“When all this is over,” he begins, his fingers around Ignis’ tightening, “When we have taken back our home, when Noct is King–”

“If–“ Ignis starts, only to be cut off by Gladio.

“When,” he insists. “When everything is said and done, and only then–“

He takes a breath, his eyes burning through Ignis.

“Marry me.”

And Ignis, caught by Gladio’s gaze, looks back, his mouth dry and his heart rabbiting in his chest. He swallows, realising that, oh, this is what it feels like to be at a loss for words, and then he nods, feeling an unstoppable smile lighting up his face.

“Very well,” he says, and Gladio laughs because it is a very Ignis-thing to say to a proposal. “I will.”

They kiss, making a memory of this moment. It is their best yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, aren’t they cute?
> 
> Have this as a fluffy send-off after a terrible year filled with many nerve-wrecking and exhausting things. I'm sure next year will be better, so let's try to remain positive, okay? A happy new year to all of you!
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter [@procrastynol](https://twitter.com/procrastynol) or find me on [Tumblr](https://procrastynol.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are always much appreciated! 😊🖤


End file.
